The Love Slide Prank (Harry Potter and Fairy Tail One Shot)
by theflowermaid
Summary: Subha Patel and Hermione Granger had enough scares from watching Harry participate in the Triwizard Tournament's 1st task. They go down to Fairy Tail to find themselves more awake than relaxed when they find out that the guild is taking them to Ryuuzetsu Land. From then on, it's a roller coaster ride of fun and chaos...quite literally. (Part of Mysterious Fates! Enjoy and review!)


_**A/N: Okay, before you read this one shot, there may be some inconsistencies that contradict the Mysterious Fates plotline. The reason for that is because I wrote this BEFORE I got to the good stuff in MF. I'll try my best to edit it but it'll take awhile to do so. Another reason is because I saw the 5th OVA of Fairy Tail and I wrote some events similar to that involving Hermione and Subha. XDXD And to be honest with you, I know it's not as good, I was trying out a new writing style and I wrote this for my own amusement. If you laugh your head off as well, then mission accomplished for me! **_

_**So sit back and enjoy! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Love Slide Prank<strong>

It was a few weeks before the Yule Ball and a few weeks after Harry Potter, Subha Patel's god brother, had gotten through the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. With Harry and Ron catching up on Snape's Potions essay and she and Hermione Granger having already finished it, they decided to make a quick visit to Fairy Tail through the portal hidden in the Forbidden Forest before anyone noticed. When they arrived at the guild, Fairy Tail had a surprise set for them: the guild was going to take Subha and Hermione to one of Fiore's most famous amusement parks, Ryuzetsu Land. However...

_"You're not going to make us wear a bloody bikini!"_

"Oh, but why not?" pouted Cana Alberona. "It's one of the best parts about going to Ryuuzetsu Land. Besides, the two of you don't have swimsuits."

"Cana-san, they're busy as it is, with their studies, the Yule Ball and everything else," said Wendy Marvell. "They don't exactly have time to get new swimsuits. Subha-san and Hermione-san are lucky that they got today to themselves."

"We'll come to Ryuuzetsu Land with you guys," said a shocked Hermione Granger, "But the last thing I wanna do is wear a bikini! Can we at least pick out a less revealing swimsuit?"

"Luce, Erza, Mira," Subha pleaded. "Help us out here!"

"Cana, please don't make them wear something that they don't want to," said Erza Scarlet.

"Cana, it may not be a good idea from their perspective," countered Mirajane Strauss. Then she put on a thoughtful expression. "Although it would be nice to see how they would look in one."

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna Strauss questioned her older sister with a perplexed expression, "why would you say that if you're trying to defend them?"

"This guild is going to be crazy as always," said Lucy Heartfilia. "I'm afraid I can't help you worm out of this."

Subha paled as she looked at Hermione.

"If even Lucy can't help us," Hermione muttered, "no one can."

Subha sighed in resignation. "Agreed."

_"Juvia doesn't want them in a bikini!"_ Juvia Locksar shouted in dismay while waving her arms in the air rapidly.

Hermione and Subha gave a look of relief to Juvia. "Oh thank god," said Hermione, "You actually came to-"

"Juvia doesn't want another love rival for Gray-sama," Juvia interrupted bluntly.

Subha suddenly felt like getting those sweat beads that she often saw in her godsister, Sakura Kinomoto's favorite anime. Both her's and Hermione's thoughts about Juvia Locksar seemed to range from _Are you damn serious? _to _I don't know whether to laugh or not. _There are times when Juvia's one sided love for Gray Fullbuster reminded Subha of her best friend, Ginny Weasley, whenever they talked about Harry's crush on Cho Chang.

"Juvia...get your mind out of the gutter," begged Subha. She clasped her hands together. "And I'm saying this for your own good...please don't let your imagination get the best of you."

"Well, even if we get them into one," Natsu Dragneel said enthusiastically as he put an arm around Subha's neck, "I want a one on one fight with Subha! What do ya say?"

"Subha, you would be committing suicide if you agreed," said Happy, Natsu's Exceed companion.

"I would say stupidity more than suicide," said Carla (Wendy's Exceed companion) in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't mind," shrugged Subha. "Might as well prepare myself in magic combat a bit more."

"YES!" Natsu yelled. "I'm all fired up!"

"We can do a duel after we have taken these two to the park though," said Makarov Dreyar, the guild's third generation master.

"I'm bored myself," admitted Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson, "Might as well tag along."

"I feel like we're forgetting someone though..." pondered Subha.

"Meena is out on a job with Asuka," said Levy McGarden. "Gajeel and Lily are out as well. None of them will be back for another two days. I tried to tag along with Gajeel and Lily but..."

"You tried to tag along?" Lucy asked slyly while Hermione raised an eyebrow, "My, my, Levy-chan!"

Levy's eyes bulged out. She immediately blushed as she stammered, "That-that's not it! I had no intention of tagging along for a singular purpose!"

"Sure, McGarden," teased Hermione, "but let's be honest, you're not that good at hiding _certain_ feelings with it comes to Gajeel."

"Gezz, Hermione-chan, Lu-chan! Why do you have to be so...gah!"

Subha, knowing the feeling when being teased about someone that she likes, said, "Luce, Hermione, leave her alone already."

"Like how Ginny, Bailey and I are going to leave you alone about Zack?" Hermione said playfully.

Subha felt her face get red. Ever since that kiss, even the slightest mention of her best friend turned crush makes her turn red. Clenching her necklace, she tried to bring her heatbeat back to normal. "You're cruel, Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she rubbed Subha's hair. "Oh, you knew it was coming."

"I still wish Meena was here though," Natsu said as tears comically ran down his face. "Why does she have to go out on a job? She's only twelve years old, she should be with me!"

"Natsu-nii, please calm down," Romeo Conbolt said with a sigh. "I was around her age when I started taking jobs. Asuka's with her, so it's not like anything will happen."

"And besides, are you sure you won't mix up your own goddaughter and Subha?" Gray Fullbuster said in a sarcastic tone. "Either way, I'm betting my money on the fact that Subha beats that ball of fire. She is the descendant of Princess Jodha, after all."

_"What the hell did you say, ice bastard?!"_ Natsu retorted furiously.

"Just because I'm the descendant of Princess Jodha doesn't mean that I'll be able to beat Natsu," said Subha. She then took one look at Gray and immediately put her fingers to her forehead as she closed her eyes. "And Gray..." she added in a bored and slightly embarrassed voice, "how in the bleeding world do you not see yourself taking your clothes off?"

Gray glanced down and saw that he was in his boxers. "GAH!" he cried out in horror, "DAMN STRIPPING HABIT!"

"How in the world does one develop a stripping habit?!" chided Hermione as she sat down with her arm on the table. "Seriously Gray, this is ridiculous."

"Hahahahaha!" Natsu was laughing at Gray as he added, "Told you, dumbass!"

"It's bit of a long story," replied Gray as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Gray sighed as he turned to Natsu and added angrily: _"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET YOU SAID THAT, SLANTY EYES!"_

_"BRING IT ON, DROPPY EYES!"_

While Natsu and Gray proceeded to insult each other, Hermione looked on as she asked feebly: "Subha, why do those two remind me of you and Ron?"

Subha threw an apologetic look at Hermione and plopped down beside her. "Sorry Granger. Heh, heh..."

"Let's not waste anymore time guys!" said Levy brightly. "And with that leave, Subha-chan, Hermione-chan?"

"Yeah?" they both answered.

"You guys really don't have choice in swimsuits when it comes to Cana. Why didn't you come to me or Lu-chan?"

"We tried to, Levy," said Subha. "We really did."

"But Cana dragged us away before we could do anything else," added Hermione in a disappointed tone. She then added quietly, "Worst decision we ever made was that we let her."

Subha nodded. "Yeah. No kidding."

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail had arrived at Ryuuzetsu Land with Subha and Hermione in tow an hour later. Lucy, Lisanna, Erza and Wendy walked around the park with the two, showing them around. Subha wore a snarky expression with her arms crossed in a starry sky blue strapless bikini. Hermione wore a dark green cross-neck bikini with white stripes and had an expression similar to Subha's while blushing furiously.<p>

"I still can't believe that Cana got you two in a bikini without either of you murdering her," Lucy said in disbelief.

"Oh believe me Luce," said Subha in a grumpy tone, "we were thinking it."

"We gave up trying after the 200th bikini she showed us," said Hermione. "It was torture." Then she suddenly perked up. "Oooh! How about we think up twenty ways to prank Cana?"

A lightbulb went off in Subha's head as she grinned evilly. "Number 1," she started excitedly, "Take away all of her alcohol."

"Number 2," continued Hermione with an equally devilish smile, "make her tap dance..."

"Cana-san's future isn't looking so good for her right now," said Wendy.

"Why do I get the feeling that when Hermione and Subha put their heads together for a prank, nothing good is going to come out if it?" asked Erza, her head down as though doom is about to take place.

"Let's see...," Lucy pretended to ponder, "One is known as the brightest witch of their year and the other is known as the most powerful witch of their school next to her brother. Of course nothing good is going to come out of it if you mess with them."

"But no matter what they say, Mira-nee was right," Lisanna remarked with a smile, "the two do look cute in them."

Lucy chuckled. Subha's attention was directed somewhere else when a voice hollered, "Wendy!"

"Ah! Cheria!" Wendy exclaimed happily as she turned around, "it's nice to see you! What are you doing here though?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Cheria Blendy, "But I'm guessing you had a reason to." She glanced over at Subha and Hermione with a rather curious look.

"Are you here with Lamia Scale?"

"Yeah. Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus are here too. They'll be happy to see them."

"Really? Sabertooth too?"

"Uh-huh. By the way, slight warning: Lyon just saw Juvia and now he's going mad about how Gray gets to spend time with her."

"Gray-sama!" Subha heard Juvia holler as she saw and ran over to Gray.

"Has Gray even realized it yet?" asked Subha.

Cheria shook her head as she spotted Gray, Juvia, and Lyon Vastia, who had just joined the two and seemed surprisingly quick to start an argument about Juvia with Gray. "Nope. Doesn't look like it. But it's definitely has to be about love!"

_Gray, you idiot_, Subha internally thought in Japanese. "Yeah...maybe..."

"And I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting from this point on," said Hermione. "Speaking of which, didn't Natsu, Gray and Lyon destroy this place at one point?"

"Yeah, from what I heard from Laxus, they got quite the punishment," added Subha, raising an eyebrow.

Erza eyed them slightly murderously while turning beet root red, greatly confusing Subha and Hermione looking paler as a white bar of Dove soap. "We must never talk about that incident again," Erza said softly. "Understood?"

Hermione and Subha immediately stiffened and nodded. "Roger that, Titania!" they said nervously with a salute.

"But it is true though," Lisanna replied with a sigh, "Laxus practically disabled Natsu and Gray after it was all over. They couldn't move anywhere for the entire night."

"And Lyon chasing Juvia all over the park is what got him into trouble with Oba-sama to begin with," Cheria said impatiently.

Subha raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Either way, we'll think about pranking Cana later," she declared. "Granger, you're coming with."

Hermione looked at her in shock. "Say what?"

She looked around the park, grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to a swimming pool.

"Subha..." trailed off Hermione.

"Oh come on, Hermione, we haven't even gotten into the water yet," Subha said giddily, "I'm _dying_ to get into a pool right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. "No wonder you're friends with Ginny."

"Mind if we join you?" Cheria asked as she ran to the nearest pool with an excited and apologetic Wendy. Observing Wendy and Cheria as they joined them, Subha was reminded of Sakura and Tomoyo more by the second.

Thirty minutes after having fun in the pool, Hermione dragged a giddy Subha out of the water and searched for Lucy and Erza.

"The Love-Love Slide," read Hermione as she and Subha arrived at a huge construction of slides, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Better yet, what kind of a ride is called, The Love-Love Slide?" snickered Subha.

"Its a ride where you go down the slide with another person while hugging the other," a suave voice answered. "I'd be happy to take one of you lovely ladies down that slide."

Subha turned around to tell him off but froze as her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. _"Hibiki Lates?!"_

"And we're so dead," groaned Hermione as she turned round with her face in her hands.

"I thought I caught the lovely scent of two parfumes," said Ichiya Kotobuki. "Men!"

"Should we get Erza?" whispered Subha.

"Considering her experience with these four idiots, I think not," said Hermione, gesturing to the other two that were with them, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki.

Within minutes, Subha and Hermione found themselves being unwillingly pampered by the crazy members of Blue Pegasus. One such example is when Ren gave Hermione a glass of orange juice and quite literally told her, "It-it's not like I'm in love with you or anything..."

"Why the hell did I let Cana get me into a bikini?" Subha moaned in regret five minutes later.

"We gave up trying to get out of it, remember?" responded Hermione.

"Yeah, but...that's it, I'm calling Erza."

"Try Lucy instead."

Subha nodded and got out the foghorn that she always had with her in case she felt like scaring the crap out of Ron Weasley. However, before she could press it, a figure suddenly appeared out of the shadows and sent the Trimen Group flying all the way across the park.

Subha sat up from the chair she was on. "What the bleeding hell was that?"

"Shadows..." said Hermione, perplexed. She tilted her head. "...Rogue, is that you?"

"Fro agrees!" a shrill voice cried out in joy.

"Frosch?!" Subha exclaimed as the Exceed dressed in a pink frog costume came out with Rogue Cheney.

"Idiots," Rouge sighed with disapproval. "They were doing the same to Yukino. It didn't take long for Sting to send them flying though." He chuckled before he peered at Subha's horn. "With that said, why do you have a foghorn with you?"

"Don't ask," said Hermione, "she's had that thing since the day I met her."

Subha rolled her eyes. "You know exactly why, Hermione."

"Oh, I realized why during our second year. What I still don't get is what you and Ron plan to accomplish by pranking each other all the bloody time."

"You'll find out soon enough, Granger," Subha dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand. "On the other hand though, hi Frosch!" She kneeled down and kissed Frosch on the forehead as she greeted him. "Are you having fun here?"

"Yes! With all of Sabertooth here, I'm having so much fun!" Frosch did a cute little happy dance as he said this.

"Awww," cooed Subha as she rubbed his head. She stood up and faced Rouge. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Sting has been asking Fairy Tail about you two," he replied. "From their perspective, you guys have been getting into quite a bit of trouble."

"Or we have trouble," confessed Hermione. "It looks like they saw Harry's performance during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Stealing a dragon's egg is not the best way to battle a dragon."

"That was the purpose, Rouge," informed Subha. She started to explain the rules when she paused. "Wait, were you watching as well?"

Rouge looked guilty. Before he could say anything, a voice beat him to the punch. "We were visiting Fairy Tail during then. The two of you seemed to be cheering your heads off the entire time."

Rouge looked utterly surprised. "Sting! I thought you were-"

Sting Eucliffe smiled at Hermione and Subha as he raised his hand in a greeting. "Nice to see you guys again. And Rouge has a point. In order to defeat a dragon-"

"He wasn't supposed to beat a dragon!" said Subha.

"He was supposed to get the dragon's egg in order to get through the task," added Hermione. She then turned to Subha. "Anyway, you want to try that slide?"

"Sure, but who should we-" Subha stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked after a minute of silence from Subha. A smile slowly crept onto her face.

"Oh no. I know that look," summarized Hermione, "Come on, Patel, we've all seen that look in Fred and George." She then sighed. "Alright, give it to me."

Subha whispered into Hermione's ear the plan as Hermione nodded slowly and her eyes widened at the last bit.

"You truly live up to the name 'Prankster Queen', don't you?" marveled Hermione. "In fact...I now get why Fred and George practically respond to your every need when pranking Ron."

"Come on, let's go!" Subha laughed as she ran over to the entrance to the slide.

"We'll see you guys later," said Hermione as she waved to the Twin Dragons.

They waved back in a confused fashion. "Should we be worried?" asked Rouge.

"Considering what Natsu-san told us, Rouge," Sting answered, "I think this is completely normal."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, I have to go down the slide with him?!" wailed Cana.<p>

"You're the one who put us into bikinis!" smirked Hermione. "You can pay the price of going down the slide with Hibiki, or you can tap dance in front of the entire guild."

"Take your pick," shrugged Subha.

"Aww..." whined Cana. "And all because I made you wear bikinis..."

"You know Cana...you probably should have seen this coming," said Gray, who was there with Juvia and Lyon.

Hermione and Subha gave each other a high five. "Nice plan, Subha."

"Go big or go home," Subha said, smiling smugly.

"Gray-sama, please!" Juvia pleaded - quite comically, in Subha's opinion. "Let's go down the slide together!"

"Juvia-chan, leave this idiot and go down the slide with me!" Lyon insisted.

"Juvia wants to go down the slide with Gray-sama!" Juvia repeated while holding his arm in a iron .

"Boy, doesn't this feel nostalgic," Gray said sarcastically as he looked away from Juvia with a not so pleased reaction.

Hermione gave Gray a questioning look. "This happened before?"

"Yeah," said Gray. "Let's just say that it was not a good day to be me."

"Oh wow. Really, Juvia?" Hermione asked incredulously as she gaped at her.

"Um...I don't think it was Juvia's fault that this place got destroyed last time, Hermione," Subha mused. She then felt a bit of wind in her hair. She then turned her head to face Gray, Juvia and Lyon as she saw them moving away from her. Glancing back at Hermione, she saw that she wasn't moving at all, though strands of her bushy hair were floating in the air as well. "Hey, is it me or does it feel like we're moving sideways?"

Gray did a double take to his left and suddenly turned pale. "Cana...what the hell are you doing?"

The wind stopped flowing. Hermione and Subha slowly both looked down and saw that the were standing on thin ice...literally. Wide eyed, they both stared at each other and put the puzzle pieces together as Cana slowly revealed the card that was apparently behind her back. Realizing what she was about to do, they scoffed murderously, _"Oh, you wouldn't dare."_

Cana waved her hand as she countered in a singsong voice: "Have fun!"

She made a swiping motion with the card in her hand as the ice beneath Subha and Hermione disappeared. Their balance fell as they landed on the slide.

_"Cana Alberona, we're gonna murder you!" _they roared at the top of their lungs as they went shrieking down the slide holding each other.

"New plan!" Hermione shouted over the echos of other shrieks and screams two minutes later, "We're hiding all of her alcohol!"

"That _was_ my original plan, Granger!" retorted Subha.

"Well, who's the one that got us into this mess?!"

"And your point?!"

"You and Harry are so bloody-" Hermione stopped when she saw what happened behind Subha. She started giggling, which eventually turned into her shrieking with laughter as Subha turned around to see why. Gray and Lyon were going down the slide too...with each other. Both of them wore horrified expressions.

"Oh dear god..." said Subha, who also started laughing right after. "Gray, are you that bloody desperate to get away from Juvia?"

"Why you, of all people?!" screamed Gray as he added, "THIS IS COMPLETELY ACCIDENTAL!"

"You're telling me, Gray!" Lyon complained angrily.

"Not again!" Gray's voice carried as he and Lyon went down the slide faster than Subha and Hermione did.

"I feel so sorry for Gray and Lyon," Subha said apologetically while her laughing started to subside. She then stopped completely when they saw Natsu fly into the heart-shaped entrance of the ride.

"Oh no..." Hermione said ominously. "Why do I feel like this has happened before?"

"With Fairy Tail, Hermione," Subha answered before they both ducked their heads as the structure passed them with a motion sick Natsu in tow, "I think it already did."

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice rang out loud enough for everyone on the slide to hear, "You're destroying the place again!"

"And I was right," muttered Hermione.

"Natsu...why?"

The two looked up, and saw Happy and Carla, who were trying to rescue Natsu from the moving object. Subha thought she would never see the day where Natsu Dragneel, the most famous Fire Dragon Slayer in history, got motion sickness. She also thought that she would never see the day where Happy would try to rescue him. Granted, Subha knew that most (if not all) Dragon Slayers got motion sickness but it certainly gave the situation a lot more surprises.

"This ride is getting out of control!" Hermione cried out.

_"Well, who gave you that clue, Sherlock?!"_ Subha said sarcastically as she pointed to Natsu, who was still on the heart shaped structure.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Hermione pointed at something behind Subha. "LOOK!"

Subha wrenched her gaze from Natsu and saw what Hermione meant. "Oh my god, poor Wendy..."

She saw Cana and Wendy, Lucy and Levy, Erza and Mirajane and Hibiki and Lisanna getting caught up in the chaos that was going on the slide. They were all paired up with one another, making this slide full of shocked screams, shrieks and all the more, topping it off with, "not again!" and _"Natsu, you motion sick idiot!"_

"WENDY!" Carla shouted. "Hang on in there! Cana, don't you dare throw her off the slide!"

"You honestly think that I'm stupid enough to do that?!" Cana shouted back irritably.

"Please save me," Subha heard Natsu moan loudly.

"Natsu...I'm sorta here to rescue you..." Happy said in a monotone voice.

"SORTA?!" Natsu was turning into a mix of blue and purple. Happy went and quickly got Natsu out of the contraption. Natsu went back to normal within minutes and saw the predicament. "Sorry everyone...wait...Gray, this is all your fault!"

"Says the guy who dislodged the entrance to the slide and get motion sickness while riding it," said Hermione.

"Natsu, how the hell is this Gray's fault to begin with?!" questioned an utterly confused Subha.

They were getting near the end of the slide faster than ever. The minute the duo reached the end, they went flying off the end and ended up screaming straight into the water. Subha quickly fashioned an air bubble for her and Hermione before they both made a cannonball. Because of that, they were able to come up much more quickly.

"My hair..." Hermione croaked when they came out of the water. While Subha was completely dry due to her elemental powers, Hermione was completely soaked from top to bottom. Her normally bushy hair was made straight due to the density of the water. It was so ironic that Subha started laughing right after handing Hermione a towel.

"Oh, shut up, Patel," whimpered Hermione. She picked up a clump of her hair and sighed in dismay. "What are we going to tell the others back at Hogwarts if they see us like this?"

Subha stopped laughing. "Yeah, there's that problem," she mumbled. She imagined a scenario where Harry, Ron and Ginny went crazy with questions about why the hell she and Hermione was soaking wet, especially during the winter. She thought about telling them what really happened and then crossed the idea out of her mind as it would take more than a day to explain how they met Fairy Tail to being with.

"We'll just tell them that you fell into the Black Lake," she suggested.

"The lake is frozen, so it won't make any - _oh, you have to be joking."_

Feeling a slight chill, Subha turned around to see where it was coming from. What she spotted was Natsu, Gray and Lyon having a three way fight about who started the chaos to begin with, going all around the park with fire and ice.

"Natsu...Gray...Lyon...why are you guys so bloody destructive?!"

Hermione and Subha's jaws dropped as they both gawked at the destruction of the ride...and the entire park.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Gramps..." Laxus said with what Subha thought was a permanent scowl on his face, "I made it so that these two won't be able to get away."

He held up two people with no effort, who were completely beat up to the point where only their pink and black hair respectively was visible. It wasn't until Subha got a closer look did she realize that the two people were Natsu and Gray.

"Oh dear god, Laxus..." said Hermione as she peered at them, "I know Natsu and Gray destroyed half the park but...come on, you didn't have to be brutal."

"Hermione has a point," agreed Subha and Mirajane.

"I knew this was going to happen at some point," Lucy said knowingly.

"Juvia knows the pain very well, Lucy-san," comforted Juvia as she patted Lucy's shoulder.

"May we please know why the hell Natsu flew into the entrance of the ride, Luce?" asked Subha. "Or, in what seems to be the case, _again?_"

Lucy blushed. "Um...it kinda started when...uh...Mira and Erza told him that-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody turned around to see Master Makarov sobbing like a baby.

"Master, what's wrong?!" asked a shocked Erza.

"Just take a look at how much the guild has to pay for the damage!" sobbed Master Makarov as he handed Erza a bill. Her eyes bulged as soon as she saw the bill.

"Half the park, you say?" she said, murderously soft. She then threw the bill towards Master Makarov, seething with anger._ "MORE LIKE THE ENTIRE PARK AGAIN!" _She faced Natsu and Gray, clenched her fists, yelled at the top of her lungs as her facial expressions grew more satanic by the minute: _"NATSU! GRAY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER LOVING MINDS?!"_

_"WE'RE SORRY ERZA!" _Natsu and Gray wailed.

_"SORRY MY ASS! I'M GONNA WHOOP YOU BOTH!"_

"Erza, don't!" cried out Hermione, trying to hold back Erza with one arm.

"Erza, its been a very long day," Subha spoke soothingly as she held her back with the other arm, "don't waste your energy all on them." She turned to the others. "Um. Mind helping us out?"

"You two are the only ones to try to hold her back during a rage," said Lisanna.

"Yeah, good luck," said Lucy, raising a hand in farewell. "I'll see you guys at your funeral."

"I want to go back to Hogwarts right now," said an exhausted Hermione.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Subha. "I want this day to end already."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, hello Potterheads and guild members! I hope this made you laugh your heads off or even just made you chuckle. Anyway, I fully intended for this to be hilarious. And trust me, there's going to be more craziness at Fairy Tail than you think.**_

_**See ya! XD**_


End file.
